Glide blocks for moving furniture, provided with a cup of synthetic material coming in contact with the floor, are known in the art (see, for example, French patent application No. 90 08159). The cup contains an elastomer body designed to support the load to be moved. In this type of glide block, it is also known that a housing is provided inside the elastomer body, so that the housing is capable of receiving a stud of matching dimensions. The stud is provided with a nail, a screw or other means for fastening it into the piece of furniture to be moved. The fastening means varies lateral positioning of the cup in relation to the piece of furniture.
Further, in the known glide block, a second fastening means is provided on the stud and/or in the housing of the elastomer body to ensure that the cup remains affixed to the stud.
This known glide block is limited however in that the second fastening means does not permit sufficiently rapid, precise and sturdy assembly of the stud to the cup. The lack of precision in positioning of the stud/cup elements leads to premature destruction of the elastomer body.